<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503352">Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue'>48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legion (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Farouk is also Lenny in this, Gaslighting, M/M, Only S1 really matters for this fic, Possession, Probably Trans David, WIP, all of this is just setup right now, eventually, for my frustrations with the show, future tagging, haven't gotten that far yet tbh, minor S2 and S3 spoilers, technically a ventfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow King doesn't like it when he's spurned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amahl Farouk | Shadow King/David Haller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for S2 and S3 in the notes!!!</p><p>so I have very conflicted feelings about Legion because S1 was amazing and I loved it and it gave me 99% of all the tropes I write all the time after I had already written stuff for other fandoms, and then Season 2... sucked... so much. And I haven't finished S3 but this is inspired by Farouk's dialogue in S3E2 when he says, "I will teach you to lie so well that David thanks you when you stab him in the back."</p><p>fic title a song by MAX</p><p>also I fundamentally see S1 David and S2-S3 David as entirely different characters because I just... hated every attempt at justifications they did for their rationales and character development for every character (except Farouk he at least was consistently sleazy and I do not trust him at all and I'm pretty sure he infected everyone's minds to induce David having a breakdown even though they shouldn't just trust his judgement and even though David still culpable for his own later season actions and i'm just... ugh it just didn't narratively make sense the direction they went in at all and I hate it) so while I will be expanding on David's mental illness and state, "evil" David is arguably going to be a different character from David-David or just not even real for the purposes of this fic. Like a delusion created in an alternate dimensional stream to torment David and gaslight him or something idk yet.</p><p>But I have not got that far yet this is just setup rn. (This might also end up being a crossover if i get my act together idk yet.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farouk doesn't like being ignored.</p><p>He'd been there from the beginning, trapped inside a cage of his own making in the clutches of his revenge.</p><p>And then David had the audacity to try and win. Against him.</p><p>When he'd been so kind as to attempt to mentor him and given him every chance to correct course.</p><p>And perhaps it is petty, to turn his friends against him, have them whisper poison in his ear to make up for the fact David thought it would be that easy, to make these gnats chess pieces in their little game.</p><p>But Farouk, if nothing else, is a patient God.</p><p>And he knows revenge is only half of what is deserved, when he brings David back under his wing, and forces him to his knees- where he belongs.</p><p>David might try to turn back the clock.</p><p>But he doesn't get to say no.</p><p>Not to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for next chapter, also I guess more S2-S3 spoilers by proxy because it's apparently more relevant than I intended:</p><p>"So it was a setup."<br/>"Took you long enough to notice."<br/>--<br/>"And what? Making me think I'm a bad person? Making me think my friends will betray me, and that's what I turn into-"<br/>"You still think in such simple terms. Good. Evil. Did you think it was real? Did you think it mattered? Did you think it gave you any sort of closure, whether it was true or not?"<br/>"Don't- don't do that. Don't-"<br/>"I am merely asking questions, David."<br/>"No, no you're playing with my head again-"<br/>"Oh, you don't need my help with that."</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>actually you know what im still bitter so mini rant ahead</p><p>this fucking show had the fucking audacity to be like, hey abuse and gaslighting victim has issues knowing with what is real and has legitimate issues but wants to be okay and do good</p><p>and then it fucking goes</p><p>hey what if we had everyone distrust him and made him abusive out of nowhere after everyone else sides with the obviously untrustworthy abuser who has been tormenting David his entire life, and, oh yeah, let's make David violate Sid in a way he was violated because abuse victims turn into abusers</p><p>fuck that</p><p>fuck all that </p><p>we ain't doing that in this house</p><p>Season 1 David did nothing wrong* and I'd argue everything past that was so contrived it didn't even really feel like David. The  the lack of relating to other people or putting them on pedestals, the issues levelling with ppl and keeping things under wraps- that I can buy. But the rest of it? total bullshit. Even the narcissism- which I can believe on some level when David is on drugs due to the effect addiction has on him specifically- doesn't hold up past that. David wanted to help other people and himself. the show just dropped the ball.</p><p>*the exception being when drugs were involved and bad decisions David made on his own beforehand, which matters, but is symptomatic of SK stuff and the issues David didn't deal with, but I still think is a stretch to equate that to everything else going on with David and his motives past clockworks and post S1 because David was trying to make up for those things in S1 anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>